


I Just Wanted To Make Everyone Laugh

by Dead_Space_Nerd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bro i love toast, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sykkuno, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Kisses, No beta we die like the disaster bi i am, Sleepy Cuddles, Toast is ultimate wingman, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Space_Nerd/pseuds/Dead_Space_Nerd
Summary: Sykkuno knew he shouldn't have streamed that day, but he cant bring himself to regret the outcome.Corpse had no impulse control, but he could never regret inviting the person he's pining over to his house late at night to cheer him up.*Slow updates as i am currently prioritizing school*
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 521





	1. Chapter 1

Sykkuno should have never streamed that day, but what was the worst that could happen? He had a bad day, waking up late in the afternoon to find that someone, either Toast or Lily, had eaten his leftovers that he had been looking forward to eating. That was ok though, they were probably hungry. Besides he thought he could look forward to playing with his friends tonight!

He didn’t mind that he was killed first multiple times, they were all streaming and wanted to do well for their viewers. It showed that he wasn’t trying hard enough and was wasting his viewer’s time when they could be watching someone better than him stream. It still… hurt. He knew it was stupid. It was a game after all and all of them had gone through the pains of dying first multiple times.

But that wasn’t why he was so hurt right now, so confused. He only wanted to make everyone laugh. That was his job. The comedic relief. God he felt so stupid. Of course it would get on people’s nerves when they simply wanted to win. He turned off his computer and leaned back in his chair, faintly listening to Toast tell his viewers from down the hall that he was an adult that could look after himself. He couldn’t help the few sobs that escaped him, he didn’t like feeling this vulnerable.

_An adult._

He was an adult and here he was trying not to break down over a silly game. He really was pathetic. The buzzing of his phone caught his attention and he gazed over to where it was on his bed. He really didn’t want to move, but it would be selfish of him to ignore it. What if a friend was messaging for help? He opened his phone and was a bit confused as to what he saw.

Why would Corpse be messaging him this late at night?

********************

He was mad. How dare they treat Sykkuno like that? Corpse knew that Sykkuno was a grown man and older than him, but fuck if he knew why they thought it was ok to treat him like that. He was bored. He didn’t feel like streaming so he did was he always did and decided to watch Sykkuno. It wasn’t weird was it? Ok it may be a little weird. But god was he happy he decided to watch tonight so he knew that he was sad. He can’t get over it. When on earth is it a good idea to basically punish someone for trying to make others laugh? He heard the crack in Sykkuno’s voice when he replied when he was asked a question, everyone did. Yet it seemed Ludwig was the only one concerned.

Why would they dull Sykkuno’s smile. His smile is the main reason his serotonin levels have been so high. And so what if he’s a large simp for him. He can admit that the man is gorgeous and there’s nothing wrong with that. So what if he’s had to ignore his thoughts of kissing those lips of his, or holding him close at night? It means nothing except for the fact that he needs to get a grip on himself. Sykkuno is way too good for a fuck up like himself.

With his mind made up he leaned over and grabbed his phone, opening up discord and shooting Sykkuno a text.

**_Corpse:_** _Hey Sykkuno, how are you?_ A few minutes passed when he got his reply.

**_Sykkuno:_ ** _Oh hi Corpse :), I’m doing great_

**_Sykkuno:_ ** _How are you?_

A frown appeared on Corpse’s face under his mask.

**_Corpse:_ ** _I watched your stream_

********************

Oh. Oh. He watched his stream. Sykkuno didn’t know how to take that. He was a mess of anger, hurt, god just too many emotions. And now he has Corpse checking up on him? It was nearly twelve at night. Corpse has better things to do than talk to him. Corpse already doesn’t get enough sleep as it is!

He stares at the screen for a while, he could just leave him on read and claim he fell asleep? No you can’t do that, it’s selfish.

**_Sykkuno:_ ** _Oh really? Sorry you had to see that ha ha ha_

**_Corpse:_ ** _Sykkuno you have no reason to apologise, I care about you and want to make sure you’re ok_

A blush crept up Sykkuno’s face but he shook himself out of it. Corpse is straight and Sykkuno isn’t even out to anyone. It could never work.

**_Sykkuno:_ ** _I’m ok Corpse really, just having a bad day_

**_Corpse:_ ** _You looked really upset sykkuno, but I won’t push you to talk, just know that I’m here for you._

He doesn’t know what came over him when he typed out his response. He just didn’t want to be alone. He just wanted to talk about how he was feeling, and he trusted Corpse.

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: Can I call you?_

Oh no, he should have never have sent that. Why would Corpse want to listen to him talk about his feelings? Corpse probably thinks he’s weird for even asking this oh no oh no- The bright screen of his phone pulled him out of the spiral and was genuinely surprised to see Corpse calling him. He totally didn’t answer straight away. Nonono. That would have made him look desperate.

_“Hello?”_ Sykkuno couldn’t help but shiver at the sound of his voice, his hair standing on ends.

“H-hi CoRpse” There was no way he didn’t hear his voice crack. Maybe calling was a bad idea. He really shouldn’t be speaking right now.

Corpse was the one to break the silence.

_“This isn’t working is it?”_

“N-no, I’m s-sorry for bothering you”

_“Sykkuno you wold never bother me”_ Sykkuno decided right there and then this man would be the death of him. His voice when he says his name it just...

“Oh- um still sorry for suggesting calling”

_“Sykkuno would you like to come over to mine?_

Sykkuno sat up from his bed and gazed across the room in shock. Going over to his place? Well he doesn’t want to be alone, and Toast is the only one here since Lily is at Michael's…And Toast wouldn’t realise he had left right?

“P-please”


	2. Tears of Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corpse find out he is a s i m p for a pretty man

Before he knew it he was sneaking out of his shared apartment, finding somewhere to park and standing outside the door of the address Corpse sent him. He felt stupid, standing outside the door, fiddling with his oversized sweater he threw on in a hurry. Did he really drive at one in the morning just so he could see Corpse and not be alone. Yes he did. Is he regretting it? A little bit. He knocks on the door softly, and flinches when he hears a thud come from the other side. What if Corpse was joking about him coming over and was surprised he actually did? What if he thought Sykkuno was a creep?

The door was swung open, giving him a fright, and he got his first look at Corpse. He was tall, way taller than he imagined, and he had thick curly hair he wanted to run his hands through. His eyes were wide open, the rest of his face covered by a simple black mask. Sykkuno was aware he was staring and moved his gaze to the floor, still fiddling with his sweater.

“Sykkuno” Corpse said breathlessly, and boy did that make his legs shake.

“C-Corpse-“. He was cut off as strong arms wrapped around him, dragging him inside.

He stood there as corpse had his arms around his shoulders hugging him. It was too much for Sykkuno. He couldn’t help but cling to his shirt, a choked sob forcing its way out of his throat. The dam broke and the room was filled with Sykkuno’s cries as Corpse held him, comforting him the whole time. By the time he calmed down they had made their way to the couch, with his face in the crook of corpse’s neck, straddling him. Sykkuno was too out of it to care, the exhaustion hitting him.

“Msorry Corpse” He mumbled out, sniffling. After all he did just start immediately crying, what a way to ruin a first impression.

“Shh it’s more than ok Sykkuno, its ok.”

They stayed like that, until the faint sound of snoring and the feeling of Sykkuno’s deep breaths caught his attention.

“Sykkuno are you awake?” He whispered, moving a hand from his shoulder to curl it round his waist. He wished they could have cuddled like this in better circumstances, and he knew that if Sykkuno was more aware he’d be a bumbling mess of apologies for being in this position.

His only indication that he had heard him was Sykkuno nuzzling into his neck more, Corpse more aware of how his lips sat against his neck now more than ever. He couldn’t stay like this. He moved so that he was carrying Sykkuno bridal style and made his way up his stairs and into his room. He had gently placed Sykkuno onto his bed and was leaving for the couch when he heard Sykkuno whine.

“N-noo, come back. P-please don’t leave me”. Corpse turned back to see Sykkuno staring at him sleepily, motioning him to come join him and shit. Seeing Sykkuno splayed out in his room, his hair delicately framing his face, it was like a god-tier combination to get him to listen to the smaller man. So he did what any other strong willed man did. He shuffled onto the bed and joined him.

What he wasn’t prepared for, however, was for Sykkuno to instantly latch onto him, inserting one of his long legs between his and lifting the other to sit atop his hip, nuzzling his neck once again with his arms wrapped around his neck _. And god is he whipped._ So he grabbed Sykkuno’s hips and pulled him towards his chest, holding him tight. He never wants to let his little ball of sunshine go. Corpse listened to Sykkuno’s breathing, and was enamoured with his scent.

Fuck. He would seriously have to have a serious talk with Rae and Toast about respecting others. He knew they were joking but that went too far. He would also have to send Ludwig a gift basket.

The last thought on his mind was how waking up and dealing with a panicked and embarrassed Sykkuno was a problem future him would have to deal with. Before he knew it sleep claimed him.

********************

Sykkuno was woken by shuffling disturbing his sleep. He tried to move his legs, but one of them were stuck between something, he couldn’t move back either due to something holding his in place. He opened his eyes slowly and was given a face full of thick, curly hair. Before his brain caught up to what was happening he reached around and started running his fingers through it. Soft. He was playing with the hair until the thing holding him down shifted. Not a thing. A person.

He quickly craned his neck back, getting a good look at who before the panic set in. Corpse. Oh my god. Sykkuno has no choice but look away as he wasn’t wearing his mask. Besides, Sykkuno could always panic later, and he sure is enjoying all this cuddling. Anything to get his mind off last night.

Oh. O H. Last night. He-he was straddling Corpse, he fell asleep on C-corpse! Oh my god. Before he knew it his face exploded bright red and he couldn’t even cover his face, both his hands occupied. Shuffling once again caught his attention and before he knew it Corpse’s face was against his chest, arms tight around his waist. This. This cannot get any more embarrassing. First he butchers their first meeting by blubbering into his shirt, he falls asleep on him and now he’s in bed with one of the prettiest men he’s ever seen. He even screwed up giving him privacy, looking at his face while he slept. He’s terrible!

“Mmm Sykkuno shush, I can hear that big brain of yours overthinking.” Oh god. His voice is even deeper when he’s tired. He’s screwed.

“Y-you’re’ awake?”

“I woke up before you did, didn’t wanna move” He emphasises his statement by nuzzling his face into sykkuno’s chest. Sykkuno can’t help but tremble as he starts to panic. He doesn’t understand what’s going on and the events of yesterday are starting to come back to him. He doesn’t understand.


	3. Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast is very protective, but it shows itself in an ugly way

He felt Sykkuno tense and adjusted himself so his was no longer nuzzling his chest, _which he totally didn’t miss,_ so he could face Sykkuno. He had removed his hands from his neck and was covering his face, ears bright red.

“Sykkuno” Hearing his name caused him to peek from the hands covering his face. Fuck this world hates him.

“C-corpse I just wanna say I’m so sorry I fell asleep and I’m sorry I looked at you without your mask and I’m sorry tha-“ He cut off his ramble by wrapping his hands around the others wrists, ignoring the fact he was so _small._

“C’mon buddy, what have I said about apologising for no reason hmmm?” He brought Sykkuno’s hands away from his face, still not removing his own hands from his wrists. His eyes glanced at the time. They should really get up. Sykkuno was still a bundle of nerves, but he stayed quiet.

“U-uh what’s the, um, time?”

“Oh it’s around 11, this is the most sleep I’ve gotten” His answer did nothing but cause him to turn pale, and he dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Corpse looked over his shoulder and oh that was a lot of messages and missed calls.

“Oh no oh no Toast would have woken up and realised I’ve gone, oh god oh” Corpse simply snatched the phone from Sykkuno, which he had already unlocked, and pressed call.

“Corpse no what are you doing!” He made a grab for his phone, but fell onto the other side of the bed and on top of Corpse.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m just making sure Toast wont yell at you for leaving.” The blush blooming across the others face was permanently photographed into his brain. He softly pushed Sykkuno off him, already missing the others touch, wishing they could go back to how they were before and left the room just as Toast answered.

_“SYKKUNO WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE YOU? I’VE BEEN CALLING SINCE I CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU SINCE 5 THIS MORNING!”_

Corpse simply took a deep breath and with all his pent up anger he simply replied;

“Hello friend”

He took amusement of the spluttering that came from the other side of the phone. He looked back into his room to see that Sykkuno was sitting there, fidgeting with his jumper again, and bed hair sticking up everywhere. _Cute._

_“Corpse? Where is Sykkuno? Why do you have his phone?”_

“I invited him over last night and he spent the night, he was _quite_ upset. I answered his phone because I didn’t want him to get _overwhelmed_ by your screaming when he just woke up and I only just calmed him from panicking again.” Breathe in and out. Sykkuno considers Toast his best friend so play nice. No matter how jealous that statement makes him.

“Tell him to come home soon, and to warn me next time he runs off”

“Sykkuno is an _adult_ remember? He can do what he pleases as long as it doesn’t negatively affect others or himself. He’ll come home when he’s ready” Although Corpse wishes he could stay with him. He hung up before Toast could reply.

He walks back in, Sykkuno instantly whipping his head around, and fumbling to catch his phone when Corpse threw it at him.

“O-oh uh C-corpse, uh what did T-toast say?” Sykkuno was looking anywhere but at him, which sucked because he wants those pretty eyes to only look at him.

“He just said to come home when you’re ready. No pressure.” He instantly relaxed at that, even though he knew Corpse was lying, and silence filled the room.

“So uh, did you want anything to eat? I don’t mind getting heating something up”

“Oh n-no don’t worry about that corpse, I honestly don’t think I could keep anything down right now.”

Corpse narrowed his eyes at Sykkuno, causing a shiver to run through him. He simply let out a breath and grabbed Sykkuno’s hand, leading him downstairs. He led Sykkuno to one of the couches, and Sykkuno’s face flushed as he remembered what had happened the night before.

He pushes Sykkuno to sit, and moves to sit on the couch opposite him.

“Sykkuno, would you like to talk at all about what happened yesterday? I know you’re upset?”

Sykkuno knew there was no way out of this. And he really did want to talk about what happened. It’s just… how does he explain to Corpse that his reaction was simply a build-up of his multiple insecurities? He doesn’t want to seem vulnerable, dependant. He is an adult and must act like it.

Corpse waited patiently, he didn’t want to scare Sykkuno away, _gods no._ He wants to be there for him. He doesn’t know the best approach to this, maybe he should have called Sean and asked for advice. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a stuttering voice.

“I-it was a build-up of things I guess” He whispered, risking a glance at the handsome man in front of him, eyes trailing the muscles of his arms. He simply nodded for Sykkuno to continue.

“I-I always have these t-thoughts that I’m only kept a-around as a pit-ty case, that they all put s-so much effort into m-making me confident that they- they don’t want to get rid of m-me. Last night just m-made me feel irrelevant. That-that they all decided to give up and s-stop pretending to l-like me, that they could easily dismiss me. T-the only thing I had going for me were m-my lame jokes, without them I’m just….” Tears gathered in his eyes, the room feeling crowded. He felt too small, like he was suffocating. He looked up at Corpse again and focused on the features of his face now that he knew it was okay. He was perfect.

Sykkuno removed his sweater while he calmed down, already feeling better when it was gone, now wearing a plain grey shirt.

“I was just scared of ending up alone again” He finished in a small voice.

“Oh Sykkuno, I would never leave you alone” His tone of voice caused him to shoot his head up, staring into the intensive gaze from Corpse.

“Oh baby, what happened to you?”


	4. Sweater Weather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno has a gay panic and turns to the thing least likely to judge him for asking questions. The internet!

God, he was weak, all he’s done since arriving is cry. Pathetic. Sykkuno uses his sweater to wipe his eyes, ignoring the question.

“I think I should go” He whispered, not seeing the crestfallen look on Corpse’s pretty face.

“If that’s what you want you can go, but I’ll always be here if you need somewhere to hide for a bit” And with that Corpse is leading Sykkuno to his front door. Before Sykkuno could leave he felt arms wrap around his waist again, a head resting in the crook of his neck. God does Corpse even know what he does to him. He hopes he can’t see his ears burning up. His blushing intensifies as Corpse inhales deeply, the motion tickling his neck.

“Send me a text when you get home so I know you’re safe ok?” Sykkuno’s arms moved down to place his hands on his arms, and eventually Corpse reluctantly detaches himself from the smaller man.

“Ok I will” With that Corpse is left to watch the retreating form of Sykkuno, wishing he could have held on a little longer. He closed the door and made his way to the living room, noticing something colourful left on his couch.

Sykkuno’s sweater. Corpse stares at it before slowly bringing it up to his face. If he planted his face in it so he could get a whiff of Sykkuno’s scent, no one would know. Besides, finders keepers. This was his sweater now. Not even Sykkuno could take it off him. Unless he asked really nicely. Or cussed him out. Or was just himself. Fuck he knew he’d do anything the cute boy asks him too.

He wish he could make Sykkuno look at himself and see what he sees. Once he finds out the identities of those that stripped him of his self-confidence and self-worth _he will throw hands._ No one would want to get rid of him. _Ever._ He thinks everyone cares for him out of pity? The man attracts all sorts of people, literally anyone who meets him instantly simps for him. A buzz from his phone grabs his attention.

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: I’m home safe_

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: And am sorry for everything still_

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: And you look really handsome :)_

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: Sorry if that comment made you uncomfortable_

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuuuuck._ How was his emotionally constipated ass supposed to respond? What the f u c k. 

**_Corpse:_ ** _Nothing you could say would ever make me uncomfortable_

**_Corpse:_ ** _and I must say you looked awfully cute curled up in my lap last night ;)_

It’s confirmed he’s a dumbass. Someone snipe him already. He’s whipped.

********************

**_Corpse:_ ** _and I must say you looked awfully cute curled up in my lap last night ;)_

_Oh my god._ A-at least this meant he wasn’t upset about it right? Right? He sitting in the kitchen about to reply when the front door slammed open.

“Sykkuno!”

“Sykkunnnnoooo!”

He let out a yelp and quickly closed his phone as two bodies collided with him, sandwiching him between them.

“Sykkuno I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset!”

“Sykkuno don’t you DARE scare me like that again!”

He flinched at all the yelling and the two realised that, letting go of him.

Toast and Rae. They were apologising? But wasn’t he the one that did something wrong?

“O-o-oh don’t worry guys I’m fine! I just had a bad day yesterday. I should have never streamed. I’m sorry for w-whatever backlash you guys got” Sykkuno rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground.

“Sykkuno don’t be stupid, we were the ones that yelled at you, we should have never done that” Rae said loudly. He can’t get over how loud she is in real life compared to her stream.

“Yeaaa, Sorry about this morning, but I do have a question…” Sykkuno looked up confused. Toast was smirking. And this morning? What was he talking about? This morning he had- OH. Corpse answered his phone. He knew he was at Corpse’s.

Toast knew that the red spreading across his features meant he got his attention. He wanted to tease Sykkuno, and he knew Rae would enjoy this too.

“Say Rae, did you know I interrupted our friend here from doing something… scandalous this morning?” A smirk etching his features. Rae gasped and looked from Sykkuno back to Toast. Sykkuno a blubbering mess of denials.

“Toast no! I-I fell asleep on him and so we shared a bed together, that was all!” Rae shrieked and Toast looked genuinely surprised.

“Holy shit smoothkkuno I was just joking. You slept with a man you just met. Oh my Sykkuno, how _bold_ of you.”

Rae gripped Sykkuno’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

“SYKKUNO WHAT, WHO, WHEN, WHAT?”

Sykkuno flinched.

“L-listen all Corpse and I did was-“Rae interrupted with a screech.

“CORPSE??”

“Listen please! All we did was share a bed, besides we’re both straight. It’s not like we’re attracted to each other or anything ahaha”

Toast seemed to sense his discomfort.

“C’mon Rae, let’s leave smoothkkuno over here to deal with his _not crush.”_ And with that comment they left. Sykkuno couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, only to panic because Toast definitely would have told Lily. He’s doomed.

He retreats to his room after eating, it’s not like he intentionally left out the amount of cuddling they did. Or how he was lucky enough to see Corpse’s pretty face. Or the way his hair felt as he run his fingers through it. Or how it felt to have him hold him tightly, like he never wanted to let go. God he felt really lonely right now. I mean, everyone goes off on a thought tangent about how much they enjoyed well, touching their friends right? _Oh my god that sounded bad._ Wait he left Corpse on read! Quickly opening his phone and opening discord, he typed out his reply to Corpse.

**_Sykkuno:_ ** _Oh sorry Corpse, I didn’t mean to leave you on read_

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: Toast and Rae literally collided with me to apologise!_

**_Sykkuno_ ** _: and maybe to tease me about you :(_

Something is seriously wrong with him. Maybe he’s sick? There has to be a rational explanation about why he missed feeling his friend’s hands on him. How he wished the hands around his waist went _lower,_ as well as hearing him call him baby one more time _._ Why does he want more?

He looked down to see that Corpse replied, and ignored the giddiness that ran through him. The message was accompanied with an image.

**_Corpse_ ** _: Finders Keepers_

_OH MY GOD._ The image was of Corpse wearing his sweater, using a hand to block the lower part of his face. He’s never been more grateful for his love of large jumpers because this one fit Corpse perfectly. And his eyes, darn his eyes. His eyes were crinkled, giving away that he was smirking at him. Like _he knew_ what he was doing to Sykkuno. Oh no, he needs help. When in doubt turn to the internet!

********************

The internet, he decided was useless. Him? Having crush on Corpse? As if. It’s not like he’s been in denial of his sexuality his whole life. He knows he feels more towards men than females, but he already had to deal with… things during his schooling years. He doesn’t want to go through that again.

He scrolled down, skimming through a website he found. Apparently he had to ask himself questions?

_Does he like spending time with Corpse?_ Yes of course he does.

_Does he stutter or get butterflies around him?_ Well yea, He cares about Corpse a lot and is scared to accidentally make him uncomfortable.

_Does he like to hug Corpse?_ Of course he does. Memories of those strong arms holding him tight in the morning, keeping him close caused his face to flush.

_Would he like to kiss Corpse!?_ W-well… Maybe a bit. Or a lot. An image of the man’s face clouded his thoughts. He shook his head and moved onto the next question.

_Would he like to… oh._ With C-corpse? Well he d-did wish he could get a better look at those muscles of his… a-and he did like having his lips near his neck. B-but _that with Corpse_? The thought caused his face to go bright red and he placed his head in his hands.

Oh. Oh no.

_He likes Corpse_


	5. Confessions, Kisses and Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse was there for Sykkuno, so of course Sykkuno would return the favour when Corpse needs him.

A month has passed since Sykkuno’s revelation and he’s still a mess. He and Corpse have been non-stop talking, from late night calls to whispers early in the morning. Sykkuno loves these interactions, but he can’t help but feel alone when they stopped to carry on with their everyday lives. He knows Toast and Lily are worried for him. He stays in his room most days and only leaves for the essentials.

He simply lies on his bed, not feeling motivated to move. Everyone left a while ago to meet up with a few others in the discord, so he was all alone. The discord call notification grabbed his attention, and he answered without checking the ID. A choked sob was all he heard and he was rushing up from his bed.

“Hello?” Sykkuno asked, worry evident in his voice.

_“S-Sykkuno, I don’t- I don’t want to be in my house”_ _It was Corpse_. He didn’t want to be in his house, and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

“Ok, I’ll be there soon and I can pick you up and figure it out from there, stay on the phone for now okay? Tell me what’s wrong. Damn it he couldn’t find his keys. He needs his keys.

_“The house is too big, i-its suffocating me I need to get out, I need to fucking go_ ” His keys, got them. He tells Corpse that he’s on his way and hangs up. His hands were gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

He pulls up outside Corpse’s place, seeing someone curled up in a ball in front of the door. He approaches carefully and leaves a gap of space as he calls out to them.

“H-hey” The figure looked up and thank _god it was corpse and not some random._ Corpse struggled to get up so Sykkuno walked over and helped him up onto his feet, bringing him in for a hug. He missed Corpse’s hugs. They stay there a bit, Corpse’s head on his shoulder until his trembling subsided. He silently led him to the car and once they were in Corpse grabbed his hand and squeezed from the passenger seat.

“Anywhere particular you’d like to go to” Sykkuno murmured, squeezing back. Corpse shook his head no, not removing his hand from the others.

“Would you be ok with going back to mine then, I’ll make sure everyone will leave you alone if they’re back home” A shaky nod was all he got in return, Corpse refusing to look up and get blinded from the bright sun. Sykkuno turned his attention to the road, still holding his hand. Before he knew it they were walking through his empty apartment, seems everyone is still out. He led Corpse to his room and Corpse stumbled into his bed, just lying there face down. Sykkuno shut his door and sat next to him.

Corpse just lied there shaking slightly before pulling Sykkuno down next to him. He huffed at the small yelp Sykkuno made and held him close, shoving his face against his chest. The two hugged in silence, Sykkuno’s face bright red. Sykkuno slowly started tangle his hands in Corpse hair, slowly massaging his head. He let out a sigh when he felt Corpse relax in his arms.

“You feeling a bit better?” Sykkuno asked, still a bit embarrassed about the position he’s in. Corpse shuffles them so that their face to face.

“I am now that I’m here with you” He mumbled and he was gifted with the beautiful image of Sykkuno’s flushed face.

“O-oh that’s uh, that’s good. I’m always happy to uh, do this Corpse. It’s um- nice” Corpse couldn’t help but chuckle at that. The two just stared at each other in silence, enjoying the others presence. Corpse sighed, wishing he could always be this close to him, wishing he could be more. Sykkuno was having the same thoughts and was hyper aware of Corpse hands on his hips, holding him.

The two just stared at each other before Sykkuno built up the courage to take action.

“C-corpse could you do me a f-favour and close your eyes?” Corpse looked confused but closed his eyes. All of a sudden he felt something warm and soft press against his lips through his mask. His eyes opened wide and he took a deep breath through his nose. Sykkuno pulled back quickly, a stuttering mess of apologies. Corpse paid no attention to what he was saying.

He placed a hand against Sykkuno’s cheek, admiring him. He leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes on his before he leaned in, placing a kiss on Sykkuno’s lips through the mask again. Corpse was breathing heavily and Sykkuno wasn’t faring any better. Sykkuno opened his mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out.

Corpse let out a breathy laugh “I think we skipped a stage” Sykkuno blushed harder at that and moves so that he was hiding his face in the crook of Corpse neck.

“I- this is ok right? Because I want to date the fuck out of you man but I- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” Corpse was really fucking nervous. What if he’s overstepped or misinterpreted what was going on.

“Yea, yea this is more than fine. Jesus Corpse you’re literally all I want” Sykkuno mumbled from where he was hiding.

“Can I kiss you again, without the mask this time” Corpse was silent as Sykkuno moved his face away from his neck and nodded quickly. He couldn’t help the tremble in his hands when he slowly peeled his mask off, watching as Sykkuno’s eyes stayed staring at his lips. Corpse leaned forward and Sykkuno met him halfway there. One kiss turned to two, soft and quick to heated and needy.

Corpse couldn’t help but shudder at some of the sounds Sykkuno was making, small gasps and quiet whines spurring him on to be rougher. They pulled apart so that Corpse could straddle him from above, admiring his flushed face and dishevelled appearance _. Fuck_. He leaned down and started peppering kisses on his neck.

Sykkuno gasped loudly when he started to suck and leave a mark on his neck. Both of them were too busy with each other that neither of them noticed the front door open quietly, or the footsteps coming closer to Sykkuno’s room. They did however, notice when the door swung wide open, Corpse turning from where he was straddling him and Sykkuno sitting up quickly

Lily stood there, taking in Sykkuno’s red and swollen lips, messed up hair, and _are_ _those hickeys_. Not to _mention he was in bed with a man she had never seen before_. She did what any other sensible person would do in this situation. She screamed.


	6. Learn How To Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse and Sykkuno get interrupted, Toast and Lily are extremely amused.

“GAAAAAAGH SYKKUNO WHAT THE FUCK MAN”

“LILY WAIT NO”

“Sykkuno, Lily, what’s with all the screaming?” Ah great, Toast is here too.

“SYKKUNO’S GETTING LAID!”

“SYKKUNO!”

In the middle of the chaos Corpse was able to slip his mask back on, he doubts they would be able to remember his face anyway. Sykkuno ran to the door, pushing lily out of the hallway and blocking Toast’s view of Corpse in the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and shakily turned to speak to Lily and Toast.

“You gonna introduce us or what, I know the others will wanna meet him too” A sly smirk appearing on Lily’s face. Toast however was narrowing his eyes at Sykkuno, trying to figure something out. Gathering his courage he addressed the two.

“Listen guys, I-I’d like it if you kept what you saw today to yourselves, we… we haven’t spoken much of our relationship yet and we’re still figuring things out. I’m not even sure if he wants people to know who he is and uh... yea” He trailed off, avoiding their eyes.

The two looked at each other before nodding their heads in a silent agreement.

“We’ll keep it quiet Sykkuno, all you have to do is…. Make sure we’re the first to know your mystery man so we can goad the others about it.”

“Oh and also use protection” Toast adds on causing Sykkuno to turn bright red. He starts to push them away from his door.

“Well we spoke about it and its all fine now and you can go away and never speak of what you saw and-“ His rambling was cut off from Toast. “Sykkuno don’t worry about it, you can trust us. Tell us when he wants to leave so we can go hide in our room’s yea. Don’t wanna make him too uncomfortable with us being here.” Sykkuno shakily nods his head before heading back to his room.

********************

Corpse jumps when the door opens and he lets out a sigh when he realises it’s just Sykkuno. He’s so fucking nervous, Sykkuno’s two very protective friends just walked in on them and now he’s sure he is going to die. Sykkuno looks embarrassed and Corpse can’t get over how adorable he is when flustered or embarrassed.

“I uh- I spoke to them and they’re going to keep quiet about what they saw until we feel comfortable” Corpse relaxes at that, it wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know, he just didn’t feel ready. “Oh! They also don’t know who you are. I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with that”

Sykkuno sighed and made his way back to the bed, sitting next to Corpse. He leaned his head on his shoulder and started fidgeting.

“So are we a- a thing now or, or not, because I’d really like to be your boyfriend” Sykkuno mumbled the last part, keeping his head down. Corpse sighed and placed his hand on his chin bringing his head up. So that Sykkuno would look at him.

“Of course I want to be with you, you’re a literal ball of sunshine and the reason why I have so much serotonin these days” And with that he leans down , slips his mask off a little, and captures Sykkuno in a quick kiss. He pulls back and is literally _blinded_ by how bright his fucking smile is.

Sykkuno giggles “As much as I’d like to get back to what we were doing before” That comment causes Corpse to wheeze, “Toast and Lily are hiding in their rooms so that we could leave without you getting uncomfortable” Corpse gets visibly upset at the idea of leaving. He wants to stay with Sykkuno, not go back to his too large empty house.

Sykkuno sees this and leans down to whisper in his ear nervously “We could continue at your place? They didn’t say I had to be back when I finish dropping you off” With that comment Corpse is dragging Sykkuno to the front door, relishing in the laughter his actions got out of the other. He let go of him to get in the passenger seat of the car and immediately grabbed Sykkuno’s hand when he sat down.

The drive there was silently apart from Sykkuno’s humming, just enjoying the others presence. They quickly arrived at his place, Corpse opening the door and leading Sykkuno to the couch, where he proceeds to lie down and drag Sykkuno on top of him.

“Who knew you were so clingy” Sykkuno giggles as he shifts into a better position, his arms around his neck. Corpse just hummed and let his head rest on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled him closer. The two stayed there, enjoying the sensation of being close, Sykkuno eventually closing his eyes and running his hand through Corpse’s hair.

He looks outside the window and gets a view of the sky darkening, it was midday when he picked Corpse up and took him to his place. How long were they there for? He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, letting out a gasp as Corpse lips found his neck, nipping and sucking the skin there. Corpses hands moved, one hand grabbing his hair and pulling his head back gently so he had more skin to mark, the other grabbing his hip and squeezing.

The lips leave his neck and his hand lets his hair go, causing him to look at Corpse, wondering why he stopped. Sykkuno’s face turned red as Corpse moved forward, shifting so he was on top of Sykkuno again. He had moved so that Sykkuno was pinned beneath him, one of his legs between Sykkuno’s and an arm next to his head.

He leans down and whispers huskily. “Do you remember what I said back at your place?” Sykkuno shivers as he lets out a tiny ‘no’ and moves his arms so that they’re around Corpse’s neck. Corpse lets out a hum, as he squeezes Sykkuno’s hip causing him to whine quietly.

“I said I was gonna date the fuck out of you and I intend to keep that promise”


	7. Hickeys Goddamit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse gets carried away, Sykkuno doesnt have a great memory and Rae is too nosey for her own good.

He squirmed when the hand on his hip travelled up his shirt to rest on his bare waist. Corpse’s eyes glanced quickly to his neck, admiring his work. He leaned down to scatter more kisses down his neck and stopped to deliver a bite to his collarbone, the small gasp he heard and the hand gripping his hair spurred him on to be rougher. He wanted everyone to know the smaller man was his. He was surprised when Sykkuno pushed him off, and looked down at him, admiring the way he was struggling to breathe.

“U-uhm, I- uh have to stream later and I don’t think my chat will let me get away with showing up with a bunch of marks all over me” He averted his gaze and Corpse chuckled. “Yea, Rae asked me to join the stream as well, so we’ll play together” He let out a hum and traced some of them with his finger, watching as the other shivered at the contact. “Well they’re not going to see any hickeys on you now are they?”

He moved back so Sykkuno could sit up and wrap his arms around him. He still couldn’t believe Sykkuno was his. _His._ They just wanted to enjoy each other’s company until Sykkuno had to leave. So they cuddled and watched some shitty movie they weren’t paying attention to. Eventually the time came for Sykkuno to leave so that he could go stream which lead to both of them reluctantly saying goodbye, but not without plans to meet up again.

********************

“Hey guys! Today we’re doing another among us proximity chat so I’ll get right into setting that up!” While he was happy to stream he’d rather be doing other things. Like Corpse. But he’ll also be in the lobby so it’s not like it’s going to be too lonely. Corpse enthusiastically greeted him when he joined the lobby, which had Rae yelling _“How come you’re never that excited to see me?”_ Which had everyone laughing. Sykkuno didn’t get imposter but Corpse did, so they spent that round trolling people, with shouts of ‘Bingus’ flying out of Sykkuno’s mouth. He was pretty distracted by Corpse throughout the multiple games that he didn’t pay too much attention to his chat when they started spamming something. He didn’t realise how much he’d regret it until the sound of Rae’s shrieking reached his ears as she hit the emergency button.

“GUYS GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT MY CHAT IS SAYING!” Multiple shouts from the others joined hers, telling her to just say what was going on.

“Okokokok, Sykkuno…. Do you have anything you need to tell us?” Sykkuno was confused, he glanced to his chat and saw they were all freaking out over something?

‘U-uhm I don’t think so? Did something happen, I’m not the imposter and no one has died yet”

“Yea I was with Sykkuno the whole time and he’s not acting sus” His savour Corpse came to his rescue. Rae’s cackle was the only answer they heard before she decided to put everyone out of their misery.

“Listen, if you want to know what the chat told me just open up Sykkuno’s stream and use your amazing observation skills” He….did not like where this was going. Not at all. What made is worse was when everyone gasped, even Corpse made a choking sound. He was really worried now.

“Uhm guys? What is it” The only answer was from Toast.

“Ok I need to go see for myself that this is true” Everyone was silent as they watched his stream, and Sykkuno jolted in his seat as Toast opened the door.

“Sykkuno lift your head up a bit” This was not an ideal position, with his head tilted up as Toast was kneeling next to his seat to get a better look at his… neck? Then all of a sudden he was hissing in pain as Toast’s finger prods his neck.

Oh. Hickeys. He forgot about them. He froze as he realised that’s why everyone was freaking out. Toast was frozen as well.

“Holy shit they’re real” This confirmation led to everyone blowing up, asking questions, his chat demanding to know who the lucky girl was. He was panicking, he could feel himself start to breathe rapidly as he was stuttering out replies. Luckily Toast snapped out of it and covered for him.

“Guy’s c’mon, chill out, we don’t wanna pressure our dear friend over here yea?” That caused everyone in the lobby to quieten down as Toast then addressed his chat. “Also you guys got to give Sykkuno some time, its obvious he wanted to keep things on the down low so just be patient until he’s ready to tell you guys” That got his chat to start spamming apologies. He was a little calmer now, but he thinks it would be for the best to stop streaming now.

“Y-yea sorry guys, I wasn’t ready for that and I’m not ready for any questions so I think I’m going to end things here so I can sort things out” And without waiting for anyone’s replies he ended his stream and left the lobby, sinking down into his chair. Well he was until Toast pulled him into a hug. They just stood there before Toast asked something he’s been dying to know.

“It’s Corpse isn’t it, the same dude that came over today” Wow it did not feel like everything that had happened was all in the same day. Picking Corpse up in the morning, making out with his in the afternoon and just now at night. He just tightened his hold on Toast and shakily nodded his head.

Toast pulled back from the hug to stare at Sykkuno. “You don’t have to tell anyone else till you’re ready, if they start giving you shit come tell me and I’ll beat them the fuck up like the boss I am. Same thing applies to Corpse, he treats you bad and I’ll beat him up as well” This got a laugh out of Sykkuno as he shook his head, ignoring the fact that he will definitely have to address this later. And also tell Corpse that Toast knows.

‘Thanks Toast, you’re a great friend” Toast looked offended.

“Of course I am, I’m the one who’s going to give your boyfriend the shovel talk for leaving those behind, now I gotta get back to my stream, good luck dealing with everything, I trust you’ll do well.”

Yea, he hopes he does.


	8. You guys have made my week im so sorry

Guys holy shit you have literally made my day. I wake up this morning and decide to read good ol Corpse/Sykkuno shit because I haven't been reading as much.

Well what do i find except someone trying to find my work. Reading the comments and the fact that people actually liked what i wrote gave me motivation to continue it.

I owe yall an explanation. My account glitched out and deleted my work, which basically killed any motivation I had to continue it, and i am currently in the middle of transferring schools during a difficult time, so i just lost motivation for this in general. 

But shit seeing all those comments made me really happy, and now i cant wait to continue this.

Im sorry for any inconvience I caused but holy shit i love you guys.

So much.

Thank you all for liking this work, I hope you guys will continue to like it as I progress the story! 

:)


	9. Too long of a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've both been too busy to visit, but are very excited to see each other again when the opportunity arises. How will Bimbus react however?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it is legit 12am and let me tell you shit has happened.   
> Since moving school a majority of my old friends have dropped me, and I've known most of them for 4 years so honestly that sucks.   
> I only have one friend at my new school and pretty much we're only friends because we are both the new kids.
> 
> On a side note i was supposed to update earlier but my laptop kicked the bucket and i had to wait till i get a new one, so yall shouldnt have to wait that long again!
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this

Corpse called him an hour later, he couldn’t just leave his stream right when he did, that would have been very suspicious. Most of it was spent apologizing for leaving them in the first place.

“Corpse no it was fine, I should have covered them up, but it completely slipped my mind on the way back home. Besides I don’t really have to tell them anything, I can always just ignore the fans that bug me about it. It’s not like they can force answers out of me” Corpse sighed on the other side of the phone.

“Ok, still, sorry I put you into that situation, when you left the stream everyone avoided bringing it up so they won’t bug you next time” He chuckled before adding on “I think they’re all scared of Toast’s fury” Oh right, Toast. 

“Oh, speaking of Toast, he may of- uh maybe figured out we were together?” Silence was the only answer he got before Corpse let out a loud sigh.

“Well I’m not surprised, it’s Toast. I’m pretty sure Rae has a hunch as well based on the ominous smiley faces, she’s sending me” Sykkuno groaned and flopped over onto his bed and Corpse carried on speaking, his voice dropping in pitch.

“Don’t worry baby, next time I’ll give you hickeys somewhere else, where only I can see them” Sykkuno turned red and shivered at hearing him talk like that. That is an image that will be burned in his head.

“H-hey, at least take me out for dinner first” He managed to shakily get out, and he was rewarded with a chuckle from Corpse.

And with that their conversation turned to random topics, from Bingus to how they’d react if they were suddenly given a random superpower. They spent most of the night just talking. Sykkuno was the one to fall asleep first, he could have wanted nothing else than to fall asleep to the sound of Corpse’s voice as he spoke about how cool becoming invisible would be.

********************

The next time he streamed he didn’t get any questions about what had happened, and he was grateful for it. Although he knew that everyone in the lobby wanted to ambush him and beat some answers out. He couldn’t hide behind Corpse either as he couldn’t stream Rust with them, or Toast as he was still trying to kill him for some weird achievement. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this happy.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and before he knows it all his stuff is packed into boxes and he’s giving teary goodbyes as he prepares to move into an apartment by himself. Well, he had to stop by his parent’s house to pick up Bimbus, so he will never actually be alone. Him and Corpse also haven’t been able to meetup in a while, his merch drops and Sykkuno moving taking up most of their time.

That didn’t stop their late-night conversations, and they finally had plans to meet up at Sykkuno’s new apartment. Which honestly, he’s nervous about. He hasn’t gotten that one conversation out of his head. His imagination drifting, Corpse leaving his mark _elsewhere._ He shook his head to clear out his mind. Sykkuno did not want to go down that rabbit hole.

He sighed as he silently unpacked his last box, he didn’t want Bimbus to wake. He knows its going to be different, being on his own, and he can’t help but realise just how quiet it is without the background noise of Toast and Lily arguing over something mundane, or the teasing from Yvonne. He glances at the clock, realising he still had a couple hours before Corpse arrived. He picked up the loose items that were in the box before heading over to the couch where Bimbus was still asleep. His dog clearly had the right idea, a nap was what he needed to pass the time.

His muscles were still sore from carrying all the boxes, he was lucky that Toast helped him carry the fridge or he’d be dead right now! So, he made his way to his room, slipping on an old hoodie and some shorts before climbing into his freshly made bed. He should wake up in time to greet Corpse, a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

********************

Corpse was so fucking excited to see his boyfriend again. _Boyfriend._ Fuck he loves that word. So, he may or may not have left his house early in excitement, being early wouldn’t be a bad thing. Corpse was nervous about Bimbus though, he was hoping the little dog would like him, but what if he didn’t. Would Sykkuno kick him out in favor of his dog. He huffed to himself as he pulled up to Sykkuno’s apartment. He was getting worried over a dog.

He knocked on Sykkuno’s door and became a bit worried when the door remained closed. He knocked again and flinched when the scrabbling of claws and hurried barks answered him. Shit. Maybe he doesn’t have the Bimbus approval after all. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard a loud thud and hurried footsteps from inside the house.

The door in front of him was swung open and he was met with the sleepy gaze of Sykkuno, and he couldn’t help the way his smile grew on his face, or the way his heart squeezed at the sight. Sykkuno went top say something but could only let out a choked sound as Corpse rushed inside to pull him up into a hug. Sykkuno let himself melt into the hug, the two just standing in his doorway in each other’s arms. Corpse let out a hum before pulling away and placing a hand on Sykkuno’s cheek, who nuzzled against it sleepily.

Corpse let out a chuckle at the action before leaning down and kissing him sweetly, smiling when the other leant up into it.

“Did I wake you baby?” Corpse whispered as he broke the kiss. Sykkuno shook his head before pulling him inside, seemingly embarrassed as he realized that they’d had the door open the whole time.

“Mm no don’t worry, I was only supposed to have a small nap anyway” He yawned as he dragged Corpse further into the house, then looked up at Corpse with a tired yet cheeky smile.

“You ready to meet Bimbus?”


End file.
